Inverurie Season 1
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Co-written by Professor Cameron Will. Join some old and new faces as they help the police solve some difficult cases.
1. Episode 1

A 33-year-old man in a black police uniform approached the battered body of 20-something year old boy. This man is Police Superintendent Graham Mathews, and he turned to his newest recruit: an 18-year-old girl with blonde hair, also in the same uniform.

"So, Officer Greene, what do you think?"

"Maybe we should call HIM? He's supposed to be really good," Lizzy said, and Graham nodded.

A 17-year old-boy wearing a black jacket, blue jeans, white trainers and glasses approached the front desk, and was greeted by a 25-year-man with black hair and wearing a police uniform.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. My name is Cameron Will, and I was asked by Superintendent Mathews to come in," Cameron explained.

At that moment, Graham came through the door. "Ah, Cameron. Please come this way."

Cameron followed him into his office, which had green walls and a white computer on a brown desk with a tray full of files.

Graham sat down in a black comfy seat, and Cameron sat down on a hard seat across from him.

"Well, Cameron, I'll be blunt. At exactly 11:10 a.m. this morning, Dylan Jones was found battered outside Subway and died in hospital two minutes ago. We're looking at this as possible manslaughter. We need you to help us figure this out. Now I understand you're just back from looking for your... brothers and sisters but we could really use your help."

Cameron thought about this for a moment. He was a 38% human (designed to be an assassin for an evil organization that he destroyed), and was also known as Project 363 with 362 others like him. He had only just saved them from an evil man called The Constable who wanted to turn them evil for something or someONE.

 _'This investigation could prove futile to my research,'_ he thought. A moment later, he nodded his head. "Okay, I'm in. I just hope all this stuff between the Joneses and the Corners doesn't start up again," he said.

"You'll be partnered with our newest recruit: Lizzy Greene," Graham said.

Lizzy came in, and Cameron was instantly in love, but pulled himself together and they shook hands.

"Good luck," Graham said as they headed out.

Later Cameron was checking the CCTV and he saw an officer kissing a 14-year-old girl passionately.

He searched for him on the computer and saw that his name was Sergeant Josh King, aged 49.

"Are you okay, Cameron?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said; he didn't want to tell her about his find until he knew that he could completely trust her.

They headed off in a police car to try and track down any witnesses to the crime.

To Be Continued...


	2. Episode 2

_Previously..._

 _"Dylan Jones died in hospital two minutes ago. We're looking at this as possible manslaughter," Graham said._

 _"Are you okay, Cameron?" Lizzy asked Cameron._

 _"Yeah. Fine," Cameron replied._

Now...

Cameron was walking through the police station, which was busy with activity due to the death of Dylan Jones 24 hours ago.

He spotted Sergeant Josh King and thought about confronting the sergeant with yesterday's discovery on the CCTV, but decided against it.

Meanwhile, a brown haired 10-year-old boy (wearing black shorts and matching shoes, a white shirt and a jumper with a matching cap) and a 10-year-old brown haired girl (wearing a pink dress, black tights and matching shoes) were looking at a red monster and a green-haired fairy, a pink haired fairy (one wearing a white shirt with black tie and the other a yellow t-shirt, but both had black trousers and matching shoes) and round fairy (wearing purple) which they had just literary discovered in the back garden.

"What do you think, Flora?" the boy asked the girl.

"I don't know, Luke. Maybe we should let the Professor take a look at them. By the way, what do you think of that information we were given last night about the officer and the schoolgirl?" Flora replied.

"Well, what I do know is that there is NO connection between that and the death of Dylan Jones," Luke said.

"And yet the two incidents crossing each other like a cartoon crossover with two separate incidents leading to the big finale of somehow being tied together," Flora said.

Back at I.P.S (Inverurie Police Station), Cameron was being introduced to Lizzy's friends: Steve (the officer who greeted him yesterday), George (a brown haired 25-year-old in police uniform), Keiran (who is 30 years old with black hair), Josh and Rebecca (a 33-year-old blonde). He was also introduced to DCI Patricia Lewis (a 39-year-old dark-haired woman).

Cameron was happy to meet them all, but made sure to make a mental note to himself to keep an eye on Josh as often as he can.

Later that night at Cameron's house, the monster and fairies woke up.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof! Are you guys okay?" the monster asked the fairies, who nodded.

"What about you, Leroy?" Wanda asked.

"I'm okay," Leroy replied.

Just then Cameron, Luke, and Flora came into the sitting room and the six of them stared at each other.

"Hi. I'm Leroy. I'm an alien experiment, and this is Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, who are fairy god-parents." Leroy introduced himself and indicated the fairies.

Leroy then went on to explain that their home (the kingdom of Enchancia) was attacked by an evil hamster called Hamsterville and evil copies of Leroy, but someone called Cedric opened a portal to the real world which Leroy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof jumped through until it was over but the portal closed but not before Hamsterville and his army followed them through but landed somewhere different.

"That explains the sudden earthquake two days ago," Cameron said, remembering that an earthquake was reported on the news 48 hours ago.

Meanwhile Josh met a 14-year old-black haired schoolgirl in the park and they kissed passionately.

To Be Continued...


	3. Episode 3

_Previously..._

 _"Are you okay, Cameron?" Lizzy asked him._

 _"I'm Leroy, and this is Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, and they're fairy-godparents," Leroy said._

 _Now..._

The station was buzzing with press activity the next day because a 19-year-old boy with brown hair, wearing a gray jumper, black trousers and white trainers was coming in after admitting to the manslaughter of Dylan Jones.

"Fredrick Corner, you have been charged on the 11th of June 2017 with the manslaughter of Dylan Jones. You will be taken to Her Majesty's Prison to await trail," Steve said Frederick, who was then handcuffed and taken away.

Graham approached Cameron. "If you think that you're not needed anymore, you're wrong. There are countless cases out there, and we'll need your help to solve them."

Meanwhile, Leroy was watching Josh (via instructions of Cameron as repayment for the hospitality) from a bush in the park. _'What is going on here?'_ Leroy thought.

Back at the station, Cameron was about to head out when he saw Josh enter. "Josh! Can I have a word, please?" he asked.

They went into the men's toilets, and Cameron told Josh of the CCTV footage. He asked Josh to end it or everyone will find out, but Josh told Cameron to keep his mouth shut or else.

Later that night Cameron and Josh headed to a warehouse where there were reports of robberies.

Cameron was then surrounded by a circle of thugs while Josh was nowhere to be seen.

The gang start beating him up until he was completely covered in bruises, scratches and blood.

Josh paid the thugs and made it look like he scared them off, but not before getting hit in the eye. "Victor Alpho to Base. We have one officer down. Need urgent medical attention at the skip!" Josh said into his radio.

Cameron's medical bed was pushed through the hospital doors.

He'll live.

Josh leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Next time, you won't be as lucky."

Josh got up and left, completely unaware that Cameron is 38% human.

To Be Continued...


	4. Episode 4

_Previously..._

 _"Hi, I'm Leroy and this is Cosmo, Wanda and Poof." Leroy said._

 _"Next time, you won't be as lucky." Josh said before leaving._

Now...

Two days after the assault, Cameron was discharged from the hospital and back helping the police, but felt there was one person he could trust: Lizzy.

He found her in the kitchen making a cup of coffee. "Hey Lizzy, can I have a quiet word please?" He asked.

They went outside where no one will hear them.

"Okay. Here's the thing: When we were still investigating the Dylan Jones case, I was looking at the CCTV to see if I could spot any clues or witnesses, but instead I accidentally came across some incriminating footage of Josh passionately kissing a 14-year-old schoolgirl; I can prove I'm right, because I still have the evidence on this memory stick," Cameron said as he pulled out a red memory stick.

"If that is evidence of a crime, why are you carrying it around with you?" Lizzy asked him.

"I wanted to show you that I was telling the truth before going to Graham. I did ask Josh to end it before he got into trouble, but instead he... has me beaten up. Oh my God! Josh set it all up so I wouldn't open my mouth!" Cameron said.

They went inside and Cameron played the footage to Lizzy, who looked quite shocked. "I trusted him. He was my friend and this is how he acts?! Cameron, we have to take this to Graham."

"Or we catch him in the act," Cameron said.

"How?" Lizzy asked.

At Strathburn School, 14-year-old Tracy Mill was waiting for Josh to text, but he didn't, so she grabbed her bag and ran out of the school gates.

At the station, a 50-year-old man wearing a brown jacket, blue jeans and black shoes rang the bell and Steve answered.

"Dennis. What can I do for you?"

"I wish to report my daughter missing. She's not been seen since I dropped her off at school this morning," Dennis replied.

Cameron, Lizzy and Josh were shocked to hear this.

Josh went outside, pulled out his black iPhone and dialed a number.

 _'Hi, you've reached Tracy. Please leave a message after the beep. (BEEP!)'_

"Tracy, it's me. Now you listen here, this isn't funny. So please come home as soon as you get this." Josh hung up after leaving the voicemail and went back inside.

Meanwhile at Cameron's house, Leroy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Luke and Flora started making missing posters as soon as word of Tracy's disappearance got to them.

"I think this Sergeant Josh King is behind this," Leroy said.

"You're right, Leroy, and that's why we're going to catch him in the act," Cameron said as he and Lizzy entered.

"How, Professor?" Luke asked.

"By tracking him," Lizzy replied.

To Be Continued...


	5. Episode 5

_Previously..._

 _"Tracy, it's me. Now you listen here. This isn't funny. Please come home as soon as you get this." Josh hangs up._

 _"By catching him in the act." Cameron said._

 _"How Professor?" Luke asked._

 _"By tracking him." Lizzy replied._  
 _  
Now..._

At I.P.S, Graham had everyone gathered in the briefing room. "Okay, everyone. Tracy Mill has now been missing for three days. I'm sure I don't need to tell you how crucial these next seven hours are. Let's get to it."

They all left.

"Right, we'll use GPS to track Josh. Lizzy, distract him while I superglue this Samsung to his car. It's an old phone and it's not getting used." Cameron said to Lizzy.

Meanwhile, Josh approached Graham. "Look, Boss, the hospital just called. My sister's condition has gotten worse, and I need to be there."

"Okay, go, but be back here first thing tomorrow," Graham replied.

Lizzy went to distract Josh while Cameron superglued the phone to the belly of the car and went back inside just in time to see Josh leave.

Lizzy and Cameron met Leroy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof (in dog form, as this world doesn't know about fairies actually being real), Luke and Flora at the Morrison's café. They got into Lizzy's patrol car and followed the signal.

"Where's he going, Cameron?" Leroy asked.

"Kellend's Park." Cameron replied.

They arrived and split up in different directions.

Cameron spotted Josh coming out of a female public toilet. Cameron tackled him and they struggled.

At the Station, Patricia found Steve, George, Kieran and Graham. "Lizzy just radioed in," she informed them, "Cameron, a boy called Luke Triton, a girl called Flora Rheinhold, four dogs called Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Leroy, and herself have been tracking Josh."

No, he's at the hospital with his sister," Graham said.

"I checked that. Josh is an only child and he's in Kellend's Park." Patricia replied.

The four men headed off to the park while Patrica called Inverness for a car to take Josh away.

At the park, Cameron had finally slapped the handcuffs on Josh. "Sergeant Josh King, I'm arresting you on suspicion of abduction, defilement of a minor, and withholding evidence. You're not required to say anything. Anything which you do say will be held in evidence."

Lizxy, Luke, Flora, Leroy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof ran over to him and they held Josh while Cameron went to find Tracy.

He found her in a crumpled heap on the floor and talked into a radio he took from the station. "Victor Alpha 1 to Base. We need an ambulance at Kellend's Park. Suspected overdose. Please make it quick, it's an emergency."

Graham, Steve, George and Kieran arrived at the park to see a confusing scene: a red monster and three floating fairies.

Lizzy took Josh to Graham.

"Boss. There's been a complete mistake." Josh said to Graham who just looked at his now former colleague.

Graham glared at him. "Take him away."

George and Steve took Josh and put him in one of the cars.

"Where's Cameron?" Graham asked, and Lizzy pointed out the direction Cameron ran.

Graham found him with Tracy. "The ambulance is on its way. We got him. Good work Cameron."

Cameron looked at Graham, who smiled at him and he smiled back, knowing that he accomplished two things today:

1) He found missing teenager Tracy Mill

and

2) Josh had been caught red-handed.

To Be Continued...


	6. Episode 6

_Previously..._

 _"Where's he headed?" Leroy asked_

 _"Kellend's Park," Cameron replied._

 _"Sergeant Josh King, I'm arresting you on suspicion of abduction, defilement of a minor and withholding evidence," Cameron said._

 _"Good work Cameron," Graham said._

Now...

Graham and Kieran approached Dennis who was outside Tracy's hospital room.

"What's going to happen now? I mean you've charged him, right?" Dennis asked the two officers.

"Josh King is being interviewed in Inverness. As a former colleague, we can't deal with him in Inverurie," Graham explained.

"What?! No! You saw what he did to her. You saw what he did to my daughter. No, I want him charged and locked up."

At the station Josh's locker was getting cleaned out.

"They don't have to chuck his stuff out," George said.

Lizzy looked at him. "Do I need to go over his rap sheet with you? He slept with a way under-age girl. He was going to leave her to die. Not to mention he also had Cameron beaten up too."

"That doesn't mean that they should chuck his stuff out."

Cameron came in and went to put his jacket into a spare locker.

"Maybe you should go up and apologize to him," Lizzy said.

"Why should I? I've got nothing to be sorry for," George said.

"You're a lost cause," Lizzy got up.

"You need to start growing an adult brain, George, because you're still acting like a little kid," Steve said before getting up as well.

The reception bell rang, and George went to answer it. He saw that it is Josh, who was wearing a black jacket, blue jeans and brown shoes. "You shouldn't be here," George told Josh.

"I want to see Graham," Josh said.

"You're not supposed to be here. Get out now or I'll arrest you," George repeated.

"Go on then. Arrest me," Josh shrugged, "I'm not leaving until I see Graham."

George picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Can you please come down? Thank you."

He hung up and two minutes later Graham came through the door. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Please, Graham. Just five minutes. You owe me that," Josh pleaded.

Steve took Josh to Graham's office just as Tracy, who was discharged two minutes ago, came in with her dad.

"Tracy. You'll be with Constable Hughes once he's finished with a job I've given him," Graham said.

Ten minutes later, Tracy admitted the relationship was sexual, George apologized to Cameron, and Graham punched Josh who was taken back to Inverness.

Later, everyone was in the staff room. They had accepted Luke, Flora, Leroy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof as friends and fellow investigators.

Graham entered and everyone went quiet. "I've just heard back from Inverness," he started, "Sergeant Josh King has been charged with defilement of a minor. With this experience, we can begin to work better together as a team."

A few minutes later, Lizzy entered with beer for the adults, lemonade for Cameron, Luke and Flora, and some coffee for Leroy (they learned to never give him coffee again after this, as he becomes hyper).

Later as everyone left (Luke and Flora left with the fairies and Leroy before things got too wild), Lizzy dropped Cameron off at his house.

"We're really lucky that you're helping us with our most difficult cases." Lizzy said to Cameron.

They look at each other and shared a small kiss.

They kiss again, but longer this time.

Cameron got out of the car and went into his house. He watched as Lizzy drove back to her house for the night.

To Be Continued...


	7. Episode 7

_Previously..._

"Sergeant Josh King has been charged with defilement of a minor." Graham said.

"We're really lucky that you're helping us with our most difficult cases." Lizzy said to Cameron.

They kissed.

 _Now..._

Twenty-year-old Frederick Corner walked into the courthouse wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie.

In the Jones' family side of the court was 50-year-old Bethany (wearing a gray suit and black shoes), 60-year-old Lionel (wearing the same suit as Frederick) and 20-year-old Brandon (also in the same suit).

In the Corner's side of the court was 60-year-old Victoria (wearing a gray suit and blouse), 59-year-old Christopher (also in a black suit) and 19-year old-Daniel (also in a black suit).

At the station, a 40-year-old man with thinning brown hair and wearing a dark blue suit with black shoes entered.

George approached him. "How can I help?"

"I have with me a letter of transference from Perth to Inverurie," the newcomer said.

Graham saw him. "Ahh, Detective Gordon White. Thank you for coming," He introduced everyone to Gordon, and Gordon to everyone. He left everyone to get to know Gordon.

"So, Gordon, do you have a family?" Cameron asked.

"Yep. One wife, two kids: a son and a daughter, both one year old," Gordon replied.

"So, Gordon, what are your interests when you're not working?" George asked.

"Well, when I was younger, I could catch enough fish to last three suppers, but now I play golf, do a fair bit of reading now and again, and I also happen to make delicious brownies. I'll take a batch in tomorrow for you to taste," Gordon replied.

Back in the courthouse, everyone was anxious as to what Frederick's punishment would be.

The judge looked the 20-year-old boy in front of him. "Frederick Corner, for the manslaughter of Dylan Jones, you are hereby sentenced to 2 years."

The Corners gasped in horror, while the Joneses celebrated the fact that justice for Dylan as finally been served.

At the station, it was time to leave, and Lizzy dropped Cameron off.

"Look, Lizzy. About last night, it's not that I don't want to date, it's just that we hardly know each other and I'm always busy saving lives. How am I supposed to find the time for a relationship?" Cameron said.

"I know what you're saying, Cameron, and I agree, but you'll be able to make time for a relationship if you stop finding trouble," Lizzy giggled.

"I don't find trouble. Trouble finds me."

They both laughed and went their separate ways.

To Be Continued...

 **N/A: Next Episode (Episode 8) is the season finale**


	8. Episode 8

_Previously..._

 _"Fredrick Corner, for the manslaughter of Dylan Jones, you are hereby sentenced to 2 years"_

 _Now..._

Cameron came out of his house, locked up and headed to the waiting car.

"Morning, Cameron," Graham said as Cameron got in.

"Morning, Graham."

"Right. Cameron, I know that you and Lizzy kissed."

"How?"

"CCTV."

"Oh."

"Cameron, it's okay. It's nothing like what happened with Tracy and Josh. If you feel like having a relationship, then go ahead, but please be aware of the downfalls."

They arrived at the station, but as soon as Graham got out of the car, someone wearing a yellow hoodie, gray jeans and black shoes stabbed him with a small knife and then ran away.

"GRAHAM!" Cameron yelled. He got out and ran to his friend. "Come on, Graham. Stay with me. No, don't you dare die on me. Don't go into light. Please! No. No. _NO!"_ Cameron yelled as Graham died in his arms.

The next day, everyone wore a black armband in respect of their fallen colleague.

Meanwhile in Kellend's Park, the attacker threw the knife into bushes and took off the hoodie to reveal a dark blue hoodie underneath. They burned the yellow one before running off into the distance.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Stay tuned for scenes from the first episode of Season 2.**


	9. Season 2 clips

Season 2 clips

Police burst into a house.

A woman is crying uncontrollably.

All that and more in the new season of 'Inverurie'.


End file.
